runescapefandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Questek tárgyi jutalmai
Ez az oldal csak a questek nem szokványos jutalmait sorolja fel. Pénz vagy Squeal of Fortune pörgetés nem szerepel rajta. A rejtett jutalmak listáját lásd itt. Jutalmak A *Animal Magnetism - Ava's Attractor/Ava's Accumulator *Another Slice of H.A.M. - Dorgesh-kaan Sphere, Ancient Mace B *Blood Runs Deep - Balmung *The Brink of Extinction - 1 db XP Lamp, a Fight Cauldron minigame és Obsidian Armour készítése, "TzHaar" cím, új teleport a Tokkul-Zo gyűrűre *Buyers and Cellars - bejutás a Thieves' Guildbe és Vial of Stench összeállítása C *Cabin Fever - Book o' Piracy *The Chosen Commander - Zanik's Crossbow *Contact - Keris *Creature of Fenkenstrain - Ring of Charos D *Demon Slayer - Silverlight, 3 db XP Lamp, 5 Varrock Museum Kudos *Desert Treasure - Ring of Visibility és hozzáférés az ancient varázslatokhoz *Dragon Slayer - Anti-dragon Shield and Maze Key (bejutás Melzar's Mazebe.) *Dream Mentor - Dreamy Lamp *Dwarf Cannon - Ammo Mould E *Elemental Workshop I - Elemental Shield *Elemental Workshop II - Mind Helmet *Elemental Workshop III - Body Body *Elemental Workshop IV - Cosmic Gloves és Chaos Boots *Enakhra's Lament - Camulet *Enlightened Journey - Bomber Jacket és Bomber Cap *The Eyes of Glouphrie - Small Crystal Seed F *Fairytale I - Growing Pains - Magic Secateurs *The Feud - Willow-blackjack *Fur 'n' Seek - Bonesack(e)/Ram Skull Helm(e) *Family Crest - Family Gauntlets G *Garden of Tranquillity - Ring of Charos(a) *Gertrude's Cat - Kitten *Ghosts Ahoy - Ectophial *The Great Brain Robbery - Barrelchest Anchor *Grim Tales - Dwarven Helmet *Gunnar's Ground - Gunnar's Ground Poem és Swanky Boots H *Hazeel Cult - Hazeel's Mark/Carnillean Armour *Horror from the Deep - God Book *Hunt for Red Raktuber - Puffer, Ray, Octopus, és Monkfish sapkák I *Imp Catcher - Amulet of Accuracy *Icthlarin's Little Helper - Amulet of Catspeak L *Legacy of Seergaze - Ivandis Flail, Blood Talisman M *Making History - Enchanted Key *Merlin's Crystal - Excalibur *Mountain Daughter - Bearhead Mask *Mourning's Ends Part I - Teleport Crystal *Mourning's Ends Part II - Crystal Trinket N *Nature Spirit - Silver Sickle(b) O *One Small Favour - Steel Key Ring P *The Path of Glouphrie - Crystal Chime *Plague City - A Magic Scroll és Gas Mask *Priest in Peril - Wolfbane Dagger Q *Quiet Before the Swarm - Void Seal R *Rag and Bone Man - Bonesack/Ram Skull Helmet *Ratcatchers - Rat Pole *The Restless Ghost - Amulet of Ghostspeak, Ancient Bones (quest) *Rocking Out - Fake Beard (Rocking Out), Curly Wig, Straight Wig, Fake Moustache and Nose, Fake Monocle, Moustache and Nose *Roving Elves - Crystal Bow/Crystal Shield *Rum Deal - Holy Wrench *Rune Memories - First Tower Robes, hozzáférés Archmage Sedridor rúna kincsesládájához *Rune Mysteries - First Tower Hat, Tower Mindspike, 1 db Air Talisman, 70 db Mind rúna, "the Grey" vagy "the Blue" vagy "the Green" vagy "the Red" cím (változtatható) S *Shadow of the Storm - Darklight *Shilo Village - Tattered Scroll, Crumpled Scroll, Bervirius Notes, Bone Key, Stone-plaque, Locating Crystal és Beads of the Dead *Song from the Depths - Coral Crossbow, Remora's Necklace *Spirit of Summer - Jennica's Ring *Spirits of the Elid - Robe of Elidinis *Summer's End - Jennica's Ring továbbfejlesztett verziója *Swept Away - Broomstick, Purple Cat T *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - Rune Spear(kp) *A Tail of Two Cats - 2 db Antique Lamp, Doctors Hat/Nurse Hat, Catspeak Amulet(e), Mouse Toy *Temple of Ikov - Boots of Lightness, Pendant of Lucien és Armadyl Pendant *The Tourist Trap - Slave Robes, Wrought Iron Key *Tower of Life - Builder's Costume *Tree Gnome Village - Gnome Amulet *Troll Romance - Sled *Troll Stronghold - 2 db Mysterious Lamp U *Underground Pass - Iban Staff V *The Void Stares Back - Korasi's Sword, Elite Void Top W *Waterfall Quest - Glarial's Amulet, 40 mithril seeds *What Lies Below - Beacon Ring *What's Mine is Yours - Gofannon Amulet *While Guthix Sleeps - Elite Black Armour set, Dagon'hai Robes set, Strange Key Loop, Strange Key Teeth, Dragon Armour Shard vagy Dragon Armour Lump vagy Dragon Armour Slice *The World Wakes - 1 db Pale Lamp, 1 db Glossy Lamp, 3 db Ancient Lamp, 3 db Static Lamp, Juna's Gift vagy Azzanadra's Gift vagy Zilyana's Gift (szabadon változtatható), 5 új ultimate combat képesség (Balanced Strike, Death's Swiftness, Sunshine, Natural Instinct és Guthix's Blessing), Sixth-age Circuit, "The World Guardian" cím Z *Zogre Flesh Eaters - Black Prism Kategória:Quest tárgyak